The present invention relates to a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle, comprising an adjustment drive for adjusting a component, in particular a tailgate, the adjustment drive comprising an output shaft which extends concentrically about an output axis and can be rotated about the output axis in and counter to a direction of rotation, and a hinge, which has a first hinge arm and a second hinge arm that can be rotated with respect to the first hinge arm about a hinge axis. The adjustment drive is provided to rotate the second hinge arm, and the hinge axis and the output axis are arranged in alignment with one another. In addition, the present invention relates to the adjustment drive for the drive arrangement, a motor vehicle comprising the drive arrangement as well as to a method for mounting the drive arrangement.
Drive arrangements are known for adjusting components, for example hatches, in particular for pivoting the tailgate of a motor vehicle. Hatches having a large amount of weight and large dimensions can be adjusted with said drive arrangements.
FIG. 1 shows such a drive arrangement 10 according to the prior art. The drive arrangement 10 comprises an adjustment drive 1 as well as a hinge 4. In the exemplary embodiment depicted, the adjustment drive 1 is a tailgate drive and is provided for pivoting the tailgate (not shown) of a motor vehicle (not shown).
In addition to a drive motor (not shown), the adjustment drive 1 comprises a gear arrangement (not shown) for reducing the rotational speed of the drive motor. The tailgate is secured to the body (not shown) of the motor vehicle with the aid of the hinge 4.
The hinge 4 comprises a first hinge arm 6 which is fixedly mounted to the car body and a second hinge arm 5 to which the tailgate is mounted and which can be rotated with respect to the first hinge arm 6 in and counter to a direction of rotation 81, whereby the tailgate pivots.
A drive lever 3 is disposed on the adjustment drive 1 in order to rotate the second hinge arm 5; said drive lever being disposed on an output shaft (see FIG. 2a) of the adjustment drive, which output shaft extends along an output axis 2. To this end, the output shaft has a driver (not shown), for example comprising a multi-toothed member (not shown), wherein the drive lever 3 has a counter driver (not shown) which works together with the driver in a positive-locking manner. The drive lever 3 can therefore be rotated about the output axis 2.
In order to be able to compensate for system tolerances, provision is made for the drive lever 3 to be axially displaceable for a distance of an adjustment path (not shown) along the output axis 2. The axial adjustment path is, for example, delimited by a retaining element which is also used as a transport securing device.
The second hinge arm 5 is arranged on the drive lever 3 by means of a connecting bolt 33. Said second hinge arm is, for example, fastened to the connecting bolt 33 by means of a screw. In order to compensate for further system tolerances, a cylindrically shaped end (not shown) of the connecting bolt 33 penetrates an elongated hole (not shown) provided in the drive lever 3, said hole extending in a longitudinal direction 35 of the drive lever 3. The connecting bolt 33 can therefore be displaced in the longitudinal direction 35 of the drive lever 3 within the framework of an installation of the drive arrangement 10.
The cylindrically shaped end is mounted here to the drive lever 3 with a wave spring washer 32 and a disc 31; and the bolt 33 is then wobble riveted. Instead of wobble riveting, a retaining ring can, for example, also be used. Due to the resilient attachment, an axial play between the second hinge arm 5 and the drive lever 3 is small and the attachment has a low noise level.
The second hinge arm 5 can additionally be rotatably mounted about the hinge axis 8. In so doing, the hinge axis 8 and the output axis 2 are disposed in alignment with one another.
To this end, the first hinge arm 6 has a fixed shaft 60 which extends concentrically to the hinge axis 8 and is rotationally and axially fixed. A pin end (not shown) of the fixed shaft 60 dips into a central bearing bush (not shown) of the output shaft 2 of the adjustment drive 1. As a result of the pin end of the fixed shaft 60 being inserted into the bearing bushing, an absolutely essential support bearing function for this drive arrangement 10 is achieved.
The rotatable mounting of the second hinge arm 5 about the hinge axis 8 is achieved here by means of two collar bushings (not shown), which are disposed concentrically to the hinge axis 8 and ensure the radial mounting of the second hinge arm 5 on the fixed shaft 60 as well as the axial mounting and support of the second hinge arm 5 with respect to the first hinge arm 6.
A torque which occurs when rotating the second hinge arm 5 relative to the first hinge arm 6 and which is transmitted from the adjustment drive 1 via the drive lever 3 and the connecting bolt 33 to the second hinge arm 5 is supported at the first hinge arm 6 by means of a torque support 11 which is fixedly disposed on the adjustment drive 1. To this end, a support bolt 12, which connects the first hinge arm 6 to the torque support 11, is provided on the torque support 11.
The first hinge arm 6 is, for example, screwed to the car body by means of screws (not shown); or said first hinge arm is welded to the same. By way of example, a through-bore 62 is shown here for the purpose of screwing the first hinge arm 6 to the car body.